Come Back Sasuke!
by namikaze Kazura
Summary: Naruto terus saja mengejar sasuke, tapi bagaimana bila naruto mengejar sampai keluar dari dunia shinobi? apa yang terjadi pada tubuh naruto? sasufemnaru, DLDR! newbie
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. saya author baru, dan ini fic pertamaku. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan di beberapa tempat. Tapi ini murni hasil dari otak saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya minna-san

Desclaimer : Masashi jii-san

Genre: saya bingung ini genrenya apaan (?)

Pairing : maybe SasuFemNaru

Rated : maybe T

Warning : gender bender, semi canon, masih pemula, maybe typo, EYD ga jelas, bahasa acak acakan

DLDR!

Come Back Sasuke! Chapter 1

SILAHKAN MEMBACA… (^_^)

SASUKE'S POV

'Aku merasa aneh dengan mimpiku semalam. Dimimpiku aku menjadi seorang ninja pelarian yang dingin, ga punya hati, tampan, dan diuber – uber banyak cewe. Apalagi cewe dengan rambut-menurutku-norak dan temanya yang berambut blonde itu. Orang yang berada dimimpiku-kemungkinan diriku-bener – bener beda banget denganku. Aku aja ga yakin kalo itu aku. Menurutku-Aku itu cowo culun, berotak dan berwajah pas-pasan (kalo ga mau dibilang jelek). Dikejar banyak cewe? Jangankan dikejar, ngomong sama cewe aja hampir ga pernah aka jaarang banget! Jadi ninja? Pelarian? Tambah ga banget! olahragaku di sekolah itu buruk banget, apalagi kalo soal lari. Ga bisa lari ngapain jadi pelarian coba?! Ga punya hati? Dingin? Aku itu walaupun anak culun yang pemalu, tapi aku tu orangnya ramah, suka menolong baik hati & suka nabung(?).'

END SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolahnya-Konoha High School. Dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah bergengsi nan elit itu dengan beasiswa full. Padahal dia tidak pernah mengajukan permintaan beasiswa kesana. Dia juga tidak menonjol dibidang apapun-termasuk wajah dan kekayaan. Sasuke hanya diminta mengikuti tes-yang menurutnya mudah sekali-lalu dia masuk begitu saja tanpa tahu siapa yang mendaftarkanya.

~~sKIPTimE~~

TEET.. TEETT bel istirahat berbunyi

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Jujur saja sasuke selalu bosan pada waktu disekolah, terlebih saat istirahat. Mungkin bagi anak – anak lain istirahat begitu menyenangkan. Bisa makan di kantin, bergosip ria, atau hanya untuk tidur. Tidak seperti dirinya, disaat istirahat dia benar – benar bingung harus memperhatikan apa..? disaat pelajaran dia bisa memperhatikan guru yang mengajar-walau terkadang juga membosankan. Lalu dia memutuskan semenjak hari itu-entah kapan-dia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Memerhatikan awan putih dilangit biru sendirian. Mungkin juga dia memakan bekal-yang dibuatnya sendiri-dengan hening. Dia dari kecil dibesarkan di panti asuhan, tidak tau siapa orang tuanya. Setelah merasa umurnya cukup dia mulai mencari pekerjaan dan mencoba hidup mandiri. Dia tidak tau kenapa dari sekian banyak calon pengadopsi, tidak ada yang benar – benar memilih dia. Dia pernah dipilih oleh sepasang suami istri muda-yang kemungkinan tidak bisa punya anak, lalu saat wawancara entah mengapa mereka langsung menolak Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak saat itu saja, hampir setiap calon pengadopsi bersikap seperti itu padanya. Awalnya suka, lalu dibuang begitu saja. Dia tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu.

Tak terasa sasuke telah sampai ke tujuanya-atap sekolah. Dan dia akan mulai kegiatan rutinnya. Memakan bekal lalu memperhatikan awan sampai bel berbunyi. Tiap – tiap hari akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Dia melihat sebuah titik kecil berwarna kuning-yang entah apa itu-di putihnya awan. Semakin dia perhatikan, titik tersebut semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya

BRUUKK…

Terdengar sesuatu terjatuh-yang mungkin adalah titik kuning tadi. Setelah dilihat lebih dekat dan jelas, ternyata sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang terjatuh dari langit. Karena penasaran, sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

SASUKE'S POV

'Apa itu? Kuning? Apakah itu pesawat? Jet, atau hanya seekor burung berwarna kuning? Aku tidak tau apa itu. Tapi setelah mendengar suara aneh itu, aku semakin penasaran, maka dari itu aku mendekat dan memperhatikan apa itu. Atau sekarang lebih tepat dikatakan siapa itu? Seorang gadis dengan pakaian aneh plus kedodoran baru saja jatuh dari langit? Gadis berambut pirang, bermata sapphire, berkulit tan. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan cewe yang satu ini. Tapi entah mengapa setiap aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu, kepalaku pasti akan terasa sakit. Aku masih mengamatinya, lalu tiba tiba dia terbangun sambil merintih'

END SASUKE'S POV

"Adu duh.. sakit sekali sih! sial sekali diriku ini!" rintih gadis itu.

Sasuke bingung 'kenapa gadis itu tidak mati ya…? Apa dia malaikat atau bidadari atau malah dewa?' Mengingat betapa imutnya wajah itu. Sasuke masih terdiam sampai si gadis melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersentak saat melihatnya

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Teme, ada apa dengan dandananmu itu? Kau terlihat aneh sekali!"

"…"

"Hei teme jawab aku donk! Eh suaraku kok jadi begini? Waa.. ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

Lalu tiba – tiba si gadis menghilang begitu saja dengan muka merah. Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, hanya menganggap angin lalu saja. Dia memutuskan memakan bekalnya dengan tenang sambil melihat awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit biru.

Biru… dia teringat gadis aneh tadi, rambut pirang keemasan, kulit tan eksotis, 3 kumis kucing di masing – masing pipinya, dan bola mata bulat dengan iris blue shapire yang menenangkan. Dia belum pernah melihat mata seindah itu. Mengingatkan dia dengan langit biru tanpa awan yang sering dinikmatinya. Apalagi wajah merahnya itu, itu mengingatkan sasuke pada buah kesukaannya-tomat. Entah kenapa memikirkan gadis itu membuat sasuke pusing kembali. Maka dari itu sasuke memutuskan untuk melupakan gadis aneh itu.

TO BE CONTINUE

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. Saya menerima flame, tapi dengan kata kata yang sopan dan membangun. Review kalian akan jadi semangat saya untuk menulis. Jadi keep read and review please…

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Wah, nggak nyangka reviewnya lebih dari 5. maka dari itu saya memutuskan untuk lanjut ke chapter ke 2

Desclaimer : Masashi ji-san

Genre: saya bingung ini genrenya apaan (?)

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Warning : gender bender, semi canon, masih pemula, maybe typo, EYD ga jelas, bahasa acak acakan, OOCsasuke

DLDR!

saya mohon maaf sasuke saya buat culun, dan juga cerita yang kependekan, saya akan berusaha buat manjangin lagi. disini ceritanya sasuke emang ga inget ma naru dia juga belum punya kekuatan. tapi kalo naru, dia masih punya kekuatan walaupun tubuhnya berubah

Come Back Sasuke! Chapter 2

SELAMAT MEMBACA… (^_^)

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu-gadis aneh jatuh. Sasuke yang berusaha melupakan gadis itu pun harus membatalkan niatnya itu. Karena sekarang tiba tiba di apartementnya terdapat gadis aneh itu sedang duduk manis disitu.

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau disitu?" Sasuke berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya melalui sikap dingin.

"…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau dan sedang apa kau duduk di apartementku? bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke apartementku?

"Sasuke ayo pulang!"

"hah, apa maksudmu? Ini rumahku.. dan bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

Gadis itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan air mata, "teme ayo pulang!"

SASUKE'S POV

Apa maksud gadis ini? Seenaknya memanggilku teme, lalu menyuruhku pulang. Pulang kemana? Apa jangan jangan dia itu saudaraku, lalu mengajakku tinggal bersama?

" apakah kau saudaraku? "

"aku tidak tau, itu jika kau menganggapku saudaramu.."

Pernyataan gadis itu membuatku aneh. Dan kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya sama sekali?

"perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!" kataku dengan sedikit membentak

"oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku karena tubuhku-entah kenapa-sejak masuk dunia aneh ini menjadi perempuan. Jadi kau sudah mengenaliku?"

Aku menggeleng, aku benar benar dalam kebingungan. Naruto itupun tampak menghela nafas sedih. "Teme apakah kamu tidak mengingatku sama sekali, jadi selama ini tidak adakah arti diriku dihatimu? Sama sekali?" Naruto mengucapkan kata kata yang tak kumengerti sama sekali. Dia begitu sedih. Kenapa? Siapa dia? Di otakku, aku benar tidak menemukan memori tentang uzumaki naruto. Dan seingatku aku sama sekali tidak pernah hilang ingatan atau amnesia sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tega melihat dia menangis begitu sedih, gara gara aku tidak mengingat dia sama sekali.

Lalu tiba tiba Naruto itu pun menghilang begitu saja dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Apakah aku sebegitunya berharga untuknya? Tapi sungguh aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali!

END SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke pun mencoba untuk melihat album albumnya yang masih tersimpan rapi di lemarinya. Dia jarang sekali membuka album album itu, karena jika dia membuka album itu kenangan buruk itu akan terus menerus menghantuinya. Tapi dia tau cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali membuka album kenangan itu. Setelah beberapa jam terus menekuni album itu, sasuke masih belum menemukan foto foto yang berkaitan atau mengingatkan dia akan naruto. Dia kembali mengingat ingat kata kata naruto. 'Sasuke ayo pulang!' 'teme ayo pulang!' 'aku tidak tau, itu jika kau menganggapku saudaramu..' 'Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku karena tubuhku entah kenapa sejak masuk dunia aneh ini menjadi perempuan'

Tunggu tunggu naruto menyebutkan dia masuk dunia aneh, lalu tubuhnya menjadi perempuan. Berarti dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini, lalu darimana dia? Apakah sebelumnya dia itu berjenis kelamin laki laki? Aku pernah mendengar laki laki berubah menjadi perempuan dan sebaliknya, tapi aku tidak mendengar pindah dunia. Dan menurutku kalo dia berasal dari masa lalu atau masa depan dia tidak mungkin menyebutnya dunia aneh, paling tidak dia menyebutnya dunia canggih atau ketinggalan zaman, bukan dunia aneh. Jadi kesimpulannya dia dari dunia lain dan sebelumnya bergender laki laki. Apa jangan jangan ini berhubungan dengan mimpi mimpiku sebelumnya? Aku harus menjelaskan ini kepada naruto sebelum dia melakukan hal hal yang aneh. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dia?

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya sasuke berharap bisa bertemu dengan naruto. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi sayang hari selanjutnya sampai berikutnya dia tidakmenemukan naruto. Sasuke mulai khawatir, bagaimana kalau dia putus asa lalu bunuh diri? Oh betapa salahnya dirimu sasuke, naruto itu orang yang tidak mudah putus asa. Buktinya sekarang dia datang lagi dengan cengiran yang kelewat lebarnya dihadapanmu. Sasuke bingung dia harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada gadis yang menangis di hadapannya lima hari yang lalu. Tapi kali ini dia datang dengan pakaian yang aneh sama seperti pakaian yang dipakainya waktu pertama kali bertemu sasuke. Tidak itu juga dia datang dengan wig berwarna pirang dengan model jabrik. Sasuke tau bahwa itu wig sebab beberapa helai-banyak- rambut terlihat keluar dari wig tersebut. Betapa cerobohnya dia…

"Teme kau ingat aku sekarang?" oh jadi ini mungkin penampilan naruto saat laki laki.

"dasar ceroboh! Kalau tidak bisa memakai wig kenapa memakai wig bodoh! Kenapa tidak mencoba memotong rambutmu hah?!" ya ampun aku telah membentaknya, dan lihat, dia mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Uh.. jangan menangis kumohon.. lalu tiba tiba dia memelukku dengan erat.

"hiks.. teme.. kau.. hiks.. apakah kau mulai mengingatku? Aku benar benar bahagia teme!"

"kau sudah mengataiku lagi.. hiks.. aku benar benar bahagia!" karena bingung aku hanya membalas pelukannya dengan kikuk. Aneh aku mengatainya, mengejeknya tapi dia malah senang sekali. Apakah jika aku mengatainya lagi dia akan senang? Mari kita coba.

" dobe, kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, lihatlah wigmu sudah terlepas dari tadi, kau juga membuat bajuku kotor baka!" dia mulai melepas pelukannya dan melihatku dengan mata bulat berwarna biru itu. Oh betapa imutnya dia ketika menangis, apalagi ketika dia tersenyum bahagia. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak.

"teme aku tidak bisa memotong rambut ini! Dan jangan mengataiku lagi! Tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Hehe.. teruslah memanggilku dobe teme!" narutopun memelukku lagi. Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya dobe.

"dobe.. a-aku tidak b-bbisa ber..nafas!"

"eh, maafkan aku teme!"

"dobe maaf kalau aku belum bisa mengingatmu, tapi maukah kau membantuku mengingatnya? Karena hal hal yang berkaitan denganmu terjadi di mimpiku. Dan ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya aku akan pusing dan ingatan itu menjadi samar samar." Jelas sasuke

"ehm.. jadi teme sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"aku tidak tau dobe, maka dari itu ceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal, darimana kau berasal bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa sampai disini?"

\(^,^)/===SKIP TIME===\(^,^)/

"u.. uuh.. sakit dobe!" sasuke mengerang kesakitan

"kau kenapa teme?"

"aku tidak tau setelah mendengar ceritamu kepalaku terasa sakit sekali!"

Lalu setelah itu ia hanya mendengar namanya disebut berulang kali sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya

TO BE CONTINUE

Terimakasih buat:

Hikari Iruhamu

minyak tanah

akbar123

EstrellaNamikaze

ymd

athena athiya

viko

aisanoyuri

haruna yuhi

uchihA keiME

sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang udah baca, mohon dukungannya! oh iya cerita kenapa naru bisa sampe situ dibahas di chapter selanjutnya.. Jaa nee~

mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya, ceritanya selalu pendek. ini sudah saya usahain buat bikin panjang. tapi ga tau ini ngebosenin apa engga..

semoga sih ga bosen.. dan ini flashback kenapa naru bisa sampe kesana.

Desclaimer : Masashi ji-san

Genre: saya masih bingung ini genrenya apaan (?)

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Warning : gender bender, semi canon, masih pemula, maybe typo, EYD ga jelas, bahasa acak acakan, OOCSasuke

DLDR!

"..." Percakapan biasa

'...' Pikiran atau telepati

**"..." **Pembicaraan kyu waktu masih bijuu

setelah kyuu jadi manusia ga di cetak tebal

Come Back Sasuke! Chapter 3

SELAMAT MEMBACA… (^_^)

Aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan Madara, walaupun begitu, banyak yang telah gugur demi perdamaian yang ada. Termasuk sahabat sekaligus rival tokoh utama dalam perang ini. Uchiha Sasuke, dia merelakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan sang tokoh utama-Uzumaki Naruto. Hal ini tentu saja membuat beberapa orang senang ataupun sedih.

Tentu saja sang sahabat akan merasa sangat sedih. Melakukan pencarian, pengejaran selama 3 tahun, dan saat sudah mencapai hasilnya, dia pergi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi sekarang sang Uchiha telah pergi meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya, tidak mungkin bisa mengejar, ataupun mencari. Mungkin saat ini yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengikutinya saja.

Naruto tidak tau ini perasaan apa, selama ini dia menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman, sahabat, rival, sekaligus saudara. Tapi apakah perasaan ini terus berkembang? Sampai sampai Naruto ingin ikut pergi bersama sasuke, meninggalkan dunia shinobi tempatnya hidup dan tumbuh berkembang.

Entah mengapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat tubuh pucat yang sudah tak bernafas lagi. Tidak ada ejekan dobe, idiot, usuratonkachi, baka, dan sebagainya yang keluar dari mulut menyebalkan itu. Mulut menyebalkan yang tidak pernah tersenyum tulus untuknya, mulut yang hanya mengeluarkan seringai ala Uchihanya.

Yaah.. walaupun saat ini dia terbujur kaku dengan senyuman tulus di wajah tampannya, ia tidak tau kenapa tapi sekarang ia mengakui kalau wajah si teme memang tampan, apalagi saat tersenyum tulus. Ia senang bisa melihat senyum tulusnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin senyum tulus yang pertama kali Sasuke berikan kepadanya, akan menjadi senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia lihat dari wajah itu.

Sasuke menyelamatkannya saat Madara menembakkan jutsu terakhir kalinya untuk Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Alhasil Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata yang dikhususkan untuk Naruto 'Arigatou'. Dia mengucapkan sebuah kata sederhana yang bermakna banyak sambil menangis sekaligus tersenyum. Tangis dan tawa yang pertama kali Sasuke perlihatkan sekaligus untuk terakhi kali.

Sekarang menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya. Disaat pikirannya kacau, galau, gundah gulana dan marah. Untung cakra kyuubi sudah dapat dikendalikanya, Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini kyuubi akan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Naruto dengan kesadaran yang tidak utuh mengambil kunai. Dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri agar bisa menyusul sasuke di alam sana. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatanya.

NARUTO'S POV

"**hey gaki, sebaiknya kau jangan bunuh diri!"**

"tapi ku, aku tidak bisa lagi.."

"**gaki, jika kau mati sekarang, maka jutsu yang akan kugunakan tidak akan berpengaruh untukmu."**

" jutsu apa ku?"

"**jutsu untuk bereinkarnasi gaki!"**

"HAH?!"

"**tidak usah menampilkan muka jelek seperti itu bocah, aku akan menjelaskan tentang jutsu tadi, mengingat bagaimana kapasitas otakmu dalam bekerja."**

"sudahlah ku! Tidak usah mengataiku macam macam! Aku ini lagi galau tau! Ayo cepat jelaskan!"

"**hehehe… baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sekarang. Jutsu ini akan membuat si pemakai dan subjek yang dikehendaki untuk bereinkarnasi, atau bisa dibilang hidup kembali dan menjalani kesempatan kedua untuk hidup."**

"subjeknya terserah ku?"

"**tidak. Subjek harus memenuhi semua persyaratan yang ada. Dan jumlahnya juga terbatas, walaupun jumlah max itu sudah termasuk banyak. Tapi si uchiha itu sudah memenuhi persyaratan, jadi kau tenang saja gaki!"**

"memang apa persyaratannya?"

"**kau tidak perlu tau gaki!"**

"pelit! uhm.. kalau begitu soal tempat bagaimana?

"**kalau tempat, biasanya akan ditentukan saat jutsu tersebut berlangsung. Jadi, saat jutsu tersebut berlangsung kau akan diberi pilihan gaki. Jadi pilihanmu lah yang akan menentukan tempat dimana kau akan terlahir kembali."**

Aku memikirkan tentang itu semua, jadi apakah seperti ujian? Memilih jalan mana yang benar, jika salah maka tidak lulus. Tapi jika aku memilih pintu yang salah di sini apa yang akan terjadi?

"ku, bagaimana kalau aku memilih pintu yang salah? Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"**kau akan benar benar pergi dari dunia gaki!"**

"HA?! Jadi aku akan mati maksudmu?"

"**kau benar sekali gaki!"**

"kurama! Kenapa kau bisa tenang sekali hah?!"

"**karena aku percaya padamu gaki."**

"o.. begitu! Kukira kau memang tega membiarkanku mati. Oh iya ku, kapan aku bisa melakukan jutsu itu?"

"**bukan hanya kamu saja yang melakukan jutsu itu gaki. Tapi bersama denganku juga. Karena kau membutuhkan cakraku."**

"ya baiklah.. lalu kapan?"

"**kita mulai seminggu lagi. Kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya gaki! Termasuk memberitahu semua teman dan orang terdekatmu."**

"kenapa begitu?"

"**karena jutsu ini memerlukan perasaan yang tulus dan ikhlas. Jika ada orang yang tidak merelakanmu pergi, maka jutsu ini akan gagal. Perasaanmu juga berpengaruh. Jadi seberapa kuat keinginan dirimu untuk bereinkarnasi, maka jutsu ini akan semakin kuat."**

"yosh.. baiklah kalau begitu."

\(^,^)/===SKIP TIME===\(^,^)/

Seminggu kemudian…

Setelah melewati perdebatan perdebatan, acara tangis menangis, dan acara acara sebagainya. Maka tibalah saat semua orang harus merelakan kepergian pahlawan mereka-uzumaki naruto.

"**kau siap gaki?"**

"ya, aku selalu siap ku!"

"**Baiklah kau lakukan handseal yang sudah kuberitahu, lalu pikirkan orang orang yang akan kau reinkarnasikan. Jangan lupa tentang tempat dan waktu. Kalau tidak kita bisa dalam bahaya gaki!"**

"iya ku, aku mengerti."

Naruto melakukan handseal yang sangat panjang, keringat pun bercucuran dari wajah dan tangan serta hamper di seluruh tubuh. Tidak ketinggalan juga muka serius penuh ketegangan. Sampai pada akhirnya, cahaya berwarna keemasan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

'pintu mana yang harus kupilih? Ku bantu aku..'

'**maaf gaki, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Percayalah pada kata hatimu. Maka, itulah jalan yangh haur kau pilih.'**

Akhirnya Naruto memilih 1 pintu dari beratus ratus pintu yang ada. Lalu tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik naruto. Karena terkejut dan tidak siap, maka Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya, dan jatuh ke lubang yang sangat gelap.

.

.

.

.

"uwa… dimana ini? "

"**tenang gaki. Kita hanya jatuh dari langit. Dan sekarang kita berada di ketinggian 50 km di atas permukaan laut."**

"APA! bagaimana aku bisa tenang hah!"

"**kau kan ninja gaki!"**

"tapi tetap saja aku akan mati! Dasar bodoh!"

"**kau yang bodoh! Maksudku kau bisa menggunakan jutsu agar kau bisa mendarat dengan selamat."**

"hehehe.. kau benar ku."

"**lagian ini semua terjadi karena dirimu sendiri bodoh! Kenapa kau kehilangan konsentrasi HAH! Sekarang kita tidak tahu ini dimana, tahun berapa, dan siapa saja yang kau pilih untuk menjadi subyek reinkarnasi…"**

"maaf ku, aku tadi benar benar kaget dan tidak siap. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ku"

"**sudah sudah sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caramu mendarat!"**

"tapi ku, kurasa udah terlambat. Kita akan jatuh!"

"uwaa…!"

BRUUK

" Adu duh.. sakit sekali sih! sial sekali diriku ini!"

'Eh ku, aku tidak mati.'

'kau beruntung gaki! Cepat lihat sekelilingmu!'

Lalu aku pun melihat sekelilingku, aku tidak tau ini dimana. Tapi pandanganku terpaku di satu titik. Tepatnya seseorang. Aku tersentak. Ya, seseorang yang selama ini kucari cari. Uchiha Sasuke ada di hadapan ku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung berkata "Sasuke…" tapi Sasuke menatap bingung kearahku. Kuperhatikan sasuke baik baik. Penampilan sasuke benar benar berbeda. Dia benar benar terlihat culun. Apalagi pakaian aneh yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Oke, selama ini aku memang sering melihat kostum kostum aneh. Tapi, penampilan Sasuke kali ini terlihat "berbeda". Tapi entah mengapa, aku langsung tahu bahwa dia Sasuke. Maka dari itu aku bertanya lagi

"Teme, ada apa dengan dandananmu itu? Kau terlihat aneh sekali!" aku kesal, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun

"Hei teme jawab aku donk!" aku "sedikit" berteriak, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan suaraku.

"Eh suaraku kok jadi begini?" suaraku terdengar lebih cempreng. Yah.. walupun suaraku memang tidak sebesar laki laki lainnya, tapi suaraku kali ini benar benar cempreng. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melihat tubuhku. Rambut pirangku memanjang sepinggang, dadaku membesar, dan akh.. adikku hilang.

"Waa.. ada apa dengan tubuhku?" aku otomatis merasa malu dengan tubuh ini. Apalagi di hadapan sasuke. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan pergi dari sasuke.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sebuah hutan mungkin, tapi hutan ini berada di tengah tengah kota dan beberapa kursi yang sudah diisi beberapa pasangan kekasih, mungkin. Ada beberapa aku-tidak-tau-apa-itu hilir mudik di kota ini. Aneh sekali! Dan aku memutuskan menyendiri di daerah hutan yang sepi. Tiba tiba tubuhku terasa panas, karena tidak kuat dengan panas dan rasa sakitnya, aku pun pingsan.

"hei, bangunlah bocah!" perintah seorang laki laki yang mempunyai tinggi sekitar 168, berkulit putih, dan rambut berwarna oranye.

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Lalu pertama kali yang terlihat oleh mataku adalah seorang pria berumur kira kira 18 tahun. Dan bermuka yahh lebih tampan daripada wajahnya sendiri, walaupun Naruto enggan mengakuinya.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto." Ucap pria tersebut. 'Eh? Siapa dia?' pikir Naruto

"cih, aku Kurama, bodoh!" ucapnya lagi. 'eh Kurama? Kurama kyuubi? Dan dia bisa baca pikiranku?'

"tentu saja bocah, aku kyuubi no youko, lalu aku tentu saja bisa membaca pikiranmu. Dan jika kau bertanya Tanya kenapa aku bisa keluar dari tubuhmu, karena inilah reinkarnasiku. Dan reinkarnasimu, kau menjadi perempuan."

".." aku masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"udah jangan terbengong bengong begitu. Aku sudah tau dimana Ini, maka akan kujelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak disini."

"lalu dimana ku-nii? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"tentu saja boleh otouto. Namaku sekarang Namikaze kurama. Tapi kyuubi Namikaze boleh juga. Ayo kita menyewa apartement terlebih dahulu."

\(^,^)/===SKIP TIME===\(^,^)/

Setelah menyewa apartement, dan menjelaskan ke naruto tentang dimensi yang di huninya. Mereka pun memikirkan untuk bertemu sasuke kembali.

"nah begitulah, kenapa aku bisa berada di tempatmu sekarang teme!"

"hn"

TO BE CONTINUE

terimakasih kepada:

EstrellaNamikaze

minyak tanah

NarutoNaruko

akbar123

Kazehaya Sakayuki

dany

Ymd

uchihA keiME

Aisanoyuri

terimakasih telah membaca fic saya ini. keep RnR ya...! jaa ne~

Review please...


End file.
